1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inner spring assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to inner spring assemblies having self-releasing locking units for selectively retaining the inner spring assembly in a compressed condition during the covering of same, the self-releasing locking units being capable, after the inner spring unit has been covered, of being released so that the inner spring unit can expand. In one aspect, the present invention relates to an improved edge support for strengthening and supporting the peripheral edge portion of an inner spring assembly wherein the edge support is further adapted to temporarily secure the inner spring assembly in the compressed condition while enabling one to release the spring assembly from the compressed condition after the spring assembly has been covered.
2. Description of Prior Art
The peripheral edge portion of inner spring assemblies used in the manufacture of furniture, such as bed springs, mattresses, sofas, and the like, are generally subjected to heavier loads than the central portion of such furniture due to the habit of people sitting on the edge of the furniture and consequently concentrating their entire weight over a limited area. To strengthen and support the peripheral edge portion of the spring assemblies a plurality of edge supports have heretofore been disposed around the peripheral frames of the spring assemblies in an effort to overcome the before-mentioned problem. This technique of using edge supports around the peripheral frames of spring assemblies has met with considerable success. However, problems have been encountered when upholstering or covering an inner spring assembly, especially an inner spring assembly employing the beforementioned edge supports, in that the cover is often loosely fitted and thus does not have the desired amount of tension, and the covered product does not have a uniform structure and appearance.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems in the upholstering and manufacturing of furniture containing inner spring assemblies numerous methods and devices have been heretofore suggested. However, such methods and devices have not met with any substantial success in that they are generally complex, require a substantial deforming of the inner spring assembly during the upholstering operation, and are expensive and complicated in use. Thus, a need has long existed for an improved locking unit for retaining inner spring assemblies in a compressed condition during the upholstering or covering of same wherein the locking unit can be easily released once the upholstering or covering procedure has been completed without damaging the finished product or requiring further operational steps.